Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (video game)
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie is the title of four different video game adaptations of the movie based off Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, which were released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega Genesis, Game Boy and Game Gear. While the games were ostensibly based on the film, they also featured characters and plot elements from the second season of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Like the previous game versions of the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, none of the four versions of the movie game were ports of each other. Super NES The Super NES version is a side-scrolling action game similar to the previous SNES game based on the series. The game can be played by up to two players this time, with six available characters. Billy and Kimberly return from the previous game, along with Tommy the White Ranger, as well as Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, who replace the other three rangers from the original game. The player begins each stage as their character's civilian persona; instead of automatically transforming into their Ranger persona like in the previous game, the player must fill up a "Morphing meter" next to their life gauge by picking up thunderbolt-shaped items dropped by enemies, which can also be used to perform special attacks. Filling up the Morphin meter again while in Ranger mode will allow the player to use their character's signature weapon for a limited time or perform a super attack. The game features a two-lane system similar to the Fatal Fury series, allowing players to jump between the foreground lane or the background lane (the player can also perform attacks that will sent enemies to the other lane). A Special code made for the game can have the players begin the stages as the morphed Rangers instead of their civilian persona. The game consists of seven stages, where the player will fight against Lord Zedd's army of Putty Patrols until reaching the stage boss at the end. The first five bosses are all monsters from the TV show's second season, while the sixth boss is an original creation for the game. The final boss is Ivan Ooze, the film's antagonist. Unlike the first game, there are no giant robot battles in this version, although the Ninja Megazord from the film (and the show's third season) makes an appearance during the ending sequence. Bosses (in order of appearance) *Mirror Maniac * Cannon Top * Skelerena * Magnet Brain * Silver Horns * Main Frame * Ivan Ooze Game Sprites MMPR SNES Tommy.png|Tommy MMPR SNES Rocky.png|Rocky MMPR SNES Kimberly.png|Kimberly MMPR SNES Billy.png|Billy MMPR SNES Aisha.png|Aisha MMPR SNES Adam.png|Adam Sega Genesis The Genesis version is a side-scrolling beat-'em-up that can be played by up to two players, where the player can control both the Rangers themselves or their Zords (depending on the level). The game consists of six stages, with the first two stages and the final one covering events from the film, whereas Stage 3 to 5 are set before the events of the film and adapts key episodes from the TV show's second season (namely "White Light", "The Ninja Encounter", and "The Power Transfer"). The game contains digitized versions of popular songs from the TV show, in this order: * Opening Credits: Zords * Stage 1: Fight * Stage 2: Rita Rita Rita * Zord Battle: MMPR Theme * Cutscenes: Combat, Lord Zedd Theme, Live * Stage 3: Go White Ranger Go * Cutscenes: Lord Zedd Theme * Zord Battle: White Ranger Tiger Power * Stage 4: We Need A Hero * Zord Battle: 5-4-1 * Stage 5: Combat * Cutscenes: I Will Win * Zord Battle: 5-4-1 * Cutscene: We Need a Hero * Zord Battle: MMPR Theme * Cutscene: We Need a Hero, Live * End: Bulk and Skull Theme, Live In the movie-based stages, the player can play as one of the six Power Rangers featured in the film, as well as the Ninja Megazord or the Falconzord during the giant monster battles. In the flashback stages, the player will control Jason, Zack, and Trini in place of Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, while the Zords that can be used during the giant monster battles are either the Thunder Megazord or the Tigerzord in Warrior Mode. The game's soundtrack consists entirely of digitized versions of original music that Ron Wasserman created for the TV show. In each stage, players have a chance to collect items based off of the Power Coins. The Mastodon and Sabertooth Tiger coins would grant the players bonus points, the Pterodactyl, Triceratops and White Tiger coins would grant health restoration and the Tyrannosaurus coin would add in an extra life. Each portion of the stage would be on a time limit, which would reset after clearing that part. If the player didn't defeat all the enemies in that second when time ran out, their health would be depleted until the enemies are defeated or their health ran out. The player will encounter the following enemies during the course of the game's six stages. * Stage 1: Oozemen * Stage 2: Oozemen, Hornitor, and Scorpitron * Stage 3: Putty Patrollers, Scarlet Sentinel Neck, Scarlet Sentinel Ear, and Scarlet Sentinel Ring * Stage 4: Putty Patrollers, Lord Zedd, Goldar * Stage 5: Putty Patrollers, Goldar, Statue * Stage 6: Ivan Ecto-Morphicon Game Sprites MMPR Genesis YellowRanger.png|Aisha/Trini MMPR Genesis WhiteRanger.png|Tommy MMPR Genesis RedRanger.png|Jason/Rocky MMPR Genesis PinkRanger.png|Kimberly MMPR Genesis BlueRanger.png|Billy MMPR Genesis BlackRanger.png|Zack/Adam Game Boy The Game Boy version is a single-player side-scrolling action game similar to the SNES version. The player can choose to play as any of the six rangers, who will start off each stage as a Ninja Ranger. The Red, Blue, and White Ranger are the stronger characters, while Black, Pink, and Yellow are more agile. By defeating enemies throughout each stage, mainly Putty Patrols, accumulating enough Thunderbolt items to fill up the power gauge, the player can transform their character into a Power Ranger. Filling up the power gauge again while in Power Ranger mode will allow the player to perform a super attack. Like the Original, this game was programmed with support for Nintendo's Super Game Boy adapter, allowing for a custom gameplay border and adaptive color pallettes. When played on the Super Nintendo via Super Game Boy, the stage being played on will match the color pallette of the selected ranger. The game consists of six stages. The first five stages can be played in any order, while the sixth one can be played after completing the other five. The following is a list of bosses featured in the game. * Mordant * Queen Tenga * Giant Rat * Goldar * Lord Zedd * Ivan Ooze Game Gear The Game Gear is a competitive fighting game exactly like the original Game Gear game based on the TV series, with the same gameplay format and game modes. One change made from the previous is addition of a thunderbolt-shaped power indicator next to the life gauge that gradually fills up during the course of battle until it begins to flash; during such instances, the player can perform a super move in addition to the standard special moves. The Story Mode consists of six stages, with the first three stages being based on episodes from the second season, while the remaining three being based on the movie. In the first three stages, the player fights the first segment as one of the six Power Rangers from the second season as they fight a series of Putty Patrols until confronting the stage boss. The second segment consists of a giant monster battle between the Thunder Megazord and the stage boss. The fourth stage is exclusively a Ranger battle, while the final two stages are giant monster battles where the player controls the Ninja Mega Falconzord. * Beamcaster * Goldar * Jaws of Destruction * Oozemen * Hornitron * Ivan Ecto-Morphicon The Game Gear version's soundtrack is made up of mostly midi versions of music from the series and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Album: A Rock Adventure. See also *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (video game) *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition'' External links *Movie Game Database - Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie Category:Video games Category:Mighty Morphin